Mages (Warcraft)
Mages -- the most basic kind of arcane spellcaster found in Azeroth -- can be found across the world. Their magic most often specializes in creating things, or sometimes changing things. Often times, the arcane spells are a means of damaging the enemies of the spellcaster. Nearly all mages have studied specifically in one school of magic or another. The mages of the Kirin Tor are the most adept and highly studied mages of Azeroth, and were also the first to use elemental magic in their arcane studies -- although the first known mages in history were the Highborne of the Kaldorei. Talents Arcane Arcane Mages use magic to alter time and space itself. Though not the most versatile of mages, they are a powerful force to be reckoned with. Fire Fire mages specialize in the destructive use of mystical fire. They ignite their enemies, and are amongst the deadliest of all spellcasters. Frost Mages who specialize in frost manipulate ice with chilling effectiveness, and can freeze their enemies in their tracks. Mage Races Blood Elves Blood Elves have a significant mastery of the Arcane, having used it thousands of years ago before they were banished from Kaldorei culture. As Blood Elves, addicted to the use of magic, many used the arcane to feed this addiction. Unlike their High Elven cousins, however, most Blood Elf mages specialize in the use of fire magic. Notable Blood Elf Mages *Kael'thas Sunstrider *Grand Magister Rommath *Aethas Sunreaver *The Blood Elf Mage Champion *Julia Sunstriker *Garridel *Zaedana *Quithas *Inethven *Narinth *Denara Eversun *Lorrin Foxfire *Alaressa *Mi'irku Farstep *Magistrix Maelnerana *Erindae Firestrider *Karina of Silvermoon Draenei Before encountering the Naaru, the culture of the Eredar and then the fleeing Draenei centered around the use of the arcane. They are natural spellcasters and -- with long idle time aboard the Oshu'gun before finally arriving at Draenor -- they had a great deal of time to study and perfect the arcane arts. With all of this behind them, the Draenei may well be some of the most powerful mages in the universe. Notable Draenei Mages *The Draenei Mage Champion *Valaatu *Semid *Bati *Harnan *Edirah *Lunaraa *Lennah *Iorioa *Raluhi *Loraala the Frigid *Kallipssa Dwarves Though the Wildhammer Dwarves and the Bronzebeard Dwarves have never truly embraced the use of magic, since the Dark Iron Dwarves have joined the Alliance and the Council of Three Hammers under Moira Bronzebeard, the three clans have begun to share some of their more exclusive studies. The Dark Irons have exposed their cousins to the use of the arcane, and a few dwarves have taken to it with gusto. Notable Dwarf Mages *The Dwarf Mage Champion *Teegli Merrowith *Lainda Gemgold *Pyromancer Scorchbrew *Flarna Flametongue *Kadus Frosthand Forsaken Able to wield magic in life, many of the fallen Forsaken have retained these abilities even beyond the grave. Their kingdoms close proximity to Dalaran has also likely helped enhance their mystical prowess. Notable Forsaken Mages *The Forsaken Mage Champion *Ursyn Ghull *Thurston Xane *Archmage Shymm *Birgitte Cranston *Isabella *Larah Firesong *Cain Firesong *Anastasia Hartwell *Lexington Mortaim *Pierce Shackleton *Kaelystia Hatebringer *Derek the Undying *Thom Denger *Phosphus the Everburning *Exaura the Cryptkeeper Gnomes Naturally inquisitive and intellectual, gnomes have proven to be some of the greatest mages on Azeroth -- however, even other mages consider them eccentric. Gnomes are eager to experiment with magic as much -- and often in combination with -- their outlandish technologies. The results are often explosive failures. Notable Gnome Mages *The Gnome Mage Champion *Bipsi Frostflinger *Magis Sparkmantle *Bink *Dink *Milstaff Stormeye *Juli Stormkettle *Nittlebur Sparkfizzle *Gindle the Green *Fizz Lighter *Inventor Dorbin Callus *Ruby Gemsparkle *"Chillihands" Spigotgulp Goblins Goblins, when not interested in making money, are always interested in studying. It is because of this that their technological skills rival those of gnomes -- and so do their mystical skills. Notable Goblin Mages *The Goblin Mage Champion *Conjurer Mixli *Jinxy Blastwheel High Elf Mages The originators of the use of arcane magic on Azeroth were the Highborne. After being banished from the Kaldorei, they soon became the High Elves. These elves are most adept at the use of magic out of all of the races of Azeroth, and -- though they tend to specialize in the use of frost magic -- all magic is a precise weapon in their hands. Notable High Elf Mages *Elsharin *Warcaster Fanoraithe Humans Though humans do not have as long a tradition of using magic as their High Elf allies who taught it to them, they took to it quite handily and have quickly developed a longstanding tradition for it. Humans have also long recognized the danger magic posed to the world, and thus created the Guardians of Tirisfal and the Kirin Tor to govern over its use. Notable Human Mages *Jaina Proudmoore *Medivh *Kel'Thuzad *Rhonin *Khadgar *Archmage Antonidas *Nielas Aran *Aegwynn *Modera *The Human Mage Champion *Khelden Bremen *Zaldimar Wefhellt *Jennea Cannon *Maginor Dumas *Larimaine Purdue *Zalna Wefhellt *Horace Alder *Elissa Dumas *Jessa Weaver *Archmage Celindra *Madison Alters Naga Mages Many of the Highborne who did not accept their banishment followed their Queen Azshara into the sea to become the twisted Naga. Despite their transformation, they have not lost their arcane abilities and may even have become more powerful. Night Elves Though the Night Elves banished the use of magic after the Sundering, their world has been shaken by their recent mortality and the events of the Shattering. Some of the surviving Highborne have returned to make amends for their past sins -- and, reluctantly, the Night Elves have been forced to accept their aid. Notable Night Elf Mages *Mordent Evenshade *Illidan Stormrage *The Night Elf Mage Champion *Rhyanda *Irriende *Maelir *Dyrhara *Tarelvir *Almia Moonwhisper Orcs Although Orc mages have existed for years, they have been extremely rare until the Battle for the Undercity forced the Forsaken to share some of their knowledge with the rest of the Horde. Acrypha stayed in the Undercity studying, and brought what she gleaned from her studies to eager Orcs. Notable Orc Mages *Acrypha *The Orc Mage Champion *Gija *Marud *Ureda *Rundok *Egnom *Suvok Frozeneye Trolls Of all the races with practicing mages found amongst them, Trolls are the most surprising. However, Trolls are an exceedingly perceptive race and have spent centuries fighting against the High Elves and Humans who used the arcane arts against them. It is likely from this, and from scavenging the knowledge of their defeated foes, that trolls learned to wield arcane magic themselves. Notable Troll Mages *The Troll Mage Champion *Soratha *Bomsanchu *Un'Thuwa *Uthel'nay *Zirazi the Star-Gazer *Zeni'vun *Zi'mo the Empowered Worgen The Humans of Gilneas practiced magic as much as the humans in other kingdoms, save Dalaran. Fortunately, when afflicted with the Worgen Curse, they did not lose their ability to wield magic. Notable Worgen Mages *The Worgen Mage Champion *Myriam Spellwaker *Lareth Beld *Kane the Arcanist Real World Mages are a playable class in World of Warcraft. External Links: Wowpedia Category:Mages Mages (WoW) Category:Warcraft Classes